


Hjelper deg å finne veien hjem til meg

by aristosakielon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but it is not unrequited, its cold in the house of hades and so they cuddle, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristosakielon/pseuds/aristosakielon
Summary: Before Hypnos’ mind tossed endless anxieties at him, he dropped feet-first onto the floor, from where his position was elevated in the air, and started to patter towards the purple-tinted room at the end of the hall. The prince involuntarily smiled at this, and sped into a light jog to catch up to him.
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Hjelper deg å finne veien hjem til meg

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, so I know it is not the best. I also have only read over it once so...whoops. I just adore these two gods and am forever resentful that there is not a romance option in the game for them. I think they would be adorable. Also, I'm not a writer - I have written only two pieces of poetry apart from this which is about The Song of Achilles, and another about the Captive Prince trilogy. That's it, that's the extent of my writing abilities. With that, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is from the song Stjernestøv by Aurora  
> ('Helps you find the way home to me')  
> I normally associate it with Asterius or Tiabeanie from Disenchantment, but I thought the lyrics work well in this context? I shall stop rambling now I apologise.

The House of Hades was unusually quiet. There was a lack of shade activity, and for the most part, the lounge and both halls were considerably empty. All except for two. A god and a hellhound. 

Unbeknownst to the deity of sleep, a certain name had scribbled itself onto the parchment that had almost tilted out of his hand. The feather and ink had scrawled out a neat _[REDACTED] - slain by Prince Zagreus._

As to be anticipated from his title - Hypnos was in a deep slumber, and if he had had any time to prepare, he would not have been awoken so abruptly from the said Prince. 

Zagreus was holding the feather up to Hypnos’ nose and tickling him, with seemingly no sense of shame or guilt for waking him. Infact, he seemed delighted at how alert Hypnos was now. With a tiny squeak, the god of sleep swiftly pushed Zag’s hand away from his face, the feather returning to its place alongside the piece of parchment. The prince of the underworld had the audacity to smirk.  


“So Hypnos, how's everything in the Land of Nod? You know maybe if you kept your eyes open, you wouldn't fall asleep so often.” Hypnos rolled his eyes at the obvious remark and its overt sarcasm, though the act was fruitless as the physical closeness of Zagreus had plastered an embarrassing shade of ichor on his face. 

“After all this time, I would’ve expected you to welcome me out of the Styx with open arms instead of the sound of you snoring,” the smirk got bigger.  


“Well, I can't be showing favourtism in front of the shades now, can I?” Zagreus chuckled at Hypnos’ quip, then looked around the room. Hypnos focused all of his concentration into willing his stupid blush to fade, having now travelled all over his face and dusting the top of his neck too. 

He took the opportunity to place cold hands on his cheeks whilst Zag wasn’t looking at him. As expected, it did nothing. He looked down at the floating list, seeing Zag’s name opposite Natural Causes, but before he could make up some witty response to that, Zagreus turned back to face him.  


“...Speaking of shades...where are they all? And why does it feel so cold in here?” He emphasised his point by shivering slightly and running his hands quickly over his upper arms. Hypnos didn’t even register the temperature quite honestly (too distracted), but now that Zag mentioned it, he did feel too cold for comfort - disregarding his adamant flush.  


“Probably because you keep leaving the doors open on your way out of the underworld. Hell of a draft! Cerberus won’t close it after you, y’know? And as far as the shades go, I know as much as you do.” Hypnos looked around then himself, only seeing a handful of shades he had already recorded, and then the gigantic, yet surprisingly cuddly, hellhound napping on the new bed that Zag ever-so-kindly ordered for him from the house contractor. He thought maybe to join him sometime. Slot himself to curl in between his oversized paws. 

He turned back around from his miniature daydream to see the prince looking at his face with a content expression before fixating on Hypnos’ cold hands, taking them in his own and covering them. He then leaned down slightly to blow warm breath on them. The god of sleep was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. The only thought running through his mind was _shit shit shit shit shit,_ as his heart rate sped up and his hands got embarrassingly clammy, even more so. Luckily, Zag didn’t seem to notice. And if he did, well, thank gods he didn’t bring it up.  


“I really should've asked the house contractor to install that fireplace in the great hall, huh?” Zagreus asked. Then breaking eye contact, “Since there’s no real reason for you to be recording the non-existent shades here, mate...and I mean...as my father is also not here to scold you for leaving your station, did you want to maybe, um, take a nap where it’s warm? You could use a proper one after all,” Zag noted after Hypnos tried to stifle a yawn, given away by a small cloudlike breath in the crisp air. Before Hypnos’ mind tossed endless anxieties at him, he dropped feet-first onto the floor, from where his position was elevated in the air, and started to patter towards the purple-tinted room at the end of the hall. The prince involuntarily smiled at this, and sped into a light jog to catch up to him. 

Once inside the room, neither of them felt any less cold. Hypnos clutched the tops of his arms to try and cease the goosebumps, whilst Zagreus climbed on top of his duvet. He patted the space next to him with another smile and the chthonic god didn’t think his face could feel any more flushed than at this exact moment in time. How embarrassing. 

With slightly trembling footsteps, he made his way over, his own renowned duvet not really providing as much warmth as he expected but following him on his shoulders nonetheless. 

Hypnos awkwardly sat on the right side of Zag. Although he knew Zagreus was aware that he was being unusually quiet and awkward, he was thankful that Zag didn't mention his behaviour. Rather, he pulled him into his arms, earning him a soft noise from Hynpos’ throat. Zagreus then carefully handled Hypnos’ personal duvet to encompass them both in a sort of...blanket burrito. Though there were still a few places where cold air could get in due to the duvet being accustomed to fit just one person rather than two. 

Zagreus seemed unbothered by this as he just pulled Hypnos in closer with an embrace. Despite it all, Hypnos had to let out a giggle. Was it because of his nerves? The unexpected intimacy? Perhaps both?  


“Y’know we used to do this as kids? You probably have forgotten.” Hypnos said.  


“Of course I remember,” an upward twitch of his lips.

A young Zagreus apparently had the energy of about four people crammed into one, and, to Nyx’s relief, Hypnos had taken a liking to curling up into a ball with Zagreus in his blanket, and giving him some much needed rest. He was grateful for the company. They both were. Still figuring out his purpose, Hypnos had found that Zag fell asleep quickest when the god of sleep stroked his tiny forehead. He often held out his stubby fingers to cling onto Hypnos’ own and they would dream sweet dreams together. 

Of course, that was all innocent back then. He wouldn’t quite admit it, even though glaringly obvious, but Hypnos had fallen for the prince of the underworld. He had fallen hard. Well, for the past year or two, he mapped out his feelings for certain. Time was...complicated when it wasn’t necessary, so he couldn’t say for certain when exactly his feelings began to consume him. But especially more recently, since Zagreus had been spending more time with him. They were close when they were little, maybe he even loved him then as much as he does now. Thinking back. Then they parted ways a bit, but ever since Zagreus started his escape attempts, and putting his middle finger up to his father, they have been seeing each other quite often. 

His unrequited crush on Megaera was a fleeting feeling, though what he feels for Zagreus seems to grow deeper and deeper each passing day/night. It is embarrassing really, considering that he knows Zag to be well acquainted with his brother, Thanatos, _the god of death_ he thinks in a mockingly dramatic voice, having heard it so many times. The thought of Zag running straight past him and turning left into the west hall to speak to his brother before him hurts him, he won't deny it. 

But he had no time to dwell on such things, especially now since he ought to savour this time between him and Zag. 

He is glad, in a way, that Zagreus sometimes misses his step into an Elysium trap, or that the satyrs and rats just get a little over-eager on the poison upstairs. At least that way he can savour the few moments of conversation before Zag heads off and does it all again. It is incredibly selfish and cruel to say that he’s glad that Zagreus is bound to the underworld, but who doesn’t have vices truly? 

Maybe when he has convinced Persephone to return to the realm of the dead, then they could spend more time together. He will also be glad that that would, in turn, make him happier, to reconnect with his mother. Hypnos internally gasps - maybe he could formally introduce him to his mother, and she would give him a knowing nod of approval. _Don’t go breaking my son’s heart_ she might say behind closed doors. Or whatever…mothers usually say. Of course, he wouldn’t dream of ever hurting his beloved in any capacity. Maybe she’s overly strict though, and wouldn’t approve, much like her husband counterpart. With a booming low voice, _He doesn’t deserve you._

Again, he should stop dwelling on these things, especially now that he’s spiralling his thoughts. 

Back to the present, he mentally shakes his head. He can feel the warmth and affection now whilst he had the chance, and then go and wallow in his own room in Erebus later. 

However, such melancholic expressions that he was apparently showing on his face did not go unnoticed to the prince. Zagreus tightened his grip around Hypnos, pulling him impossibly closer. He made sure to tuck his magma toes inside their blankety cocoon, similar to a makeshift radiator, and also clamp his bent, freezing legs around Hypnos’ own.  


“You have your own duvet, you know? Maybe the mist from the Lethe is getting to you.” Hypnos managed to say. Though he didn’t want Zag to move regardless. Zagreus studied his face a moment before untangling a hand from Hypnos’ back and moving delicate fingertips to stroke the god’s forehead a little, and then push aside some of his snowlike hair covering his face. 

Then, without hesitancy, Zagreus tilted his head up and planted a chaste kiss on his powder blue forehead. Have his dreams honestly become this realistic? Before Hypnos could fully comprehend what had just happened, Zag spoke.  


“I know,” he smiled, “but it’s cold and unused in there. You’ve been keeping your own blanket warm and cosy, and I would prefer to spend some much needed quality time in it with my favourite little god. As well as steal his body heat.” Hypnos didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was taller than him, he wasn’t even focused on that quite honestly. With his heart quicker to respond than his brain, he blurted out,  


“What about Thanatos?”  


“What about him?”  


“I mean...it’s not really my place to pry...but you seem quite, um, close? The west wing is always your first port of call when you trudge out of the Styx.” At this, Zagreus’ countenance changed into one of more concern.  


“We’re friends, yes. But if you’re suggesting what I think you’re suggesting then, uh, no, I’m not dating your brother, nor have any intentions to. I just try and catch him to say my thanks for helping me on my run before he disappears into a green glow. You know how elusive he is.” Hypnos visibly seemed to relax then. He could feel Zag shift slightly in his arms and flutter his eyes shut, sleep evidently seeking him out now. Not surprisingly however, being in the company of Hypnos and all. Though the tone of the room now felt slightly uncomfortable thanks to Hypnos’ singular brain cell being so outspoken. He opened his mouth to try and tell a joke to lighten the mood before Zag entered dreamland, but was cut off, yet again, with a sleepy mumble.  


“I have, however, got my eyes on someone _else_ in particular.” 

And with that, Zag brought Hypnos’ (still sort of clammy) palm up to his Eros’-bowed lips and placed on it a close-eyed, smiley kiss. 

Hypnos felt like he was about to positively implode from the unanswered questions this left him. He really shouldn’t get his hopes up. The implications are obvious, but Hypnos still harboured doubt after doubt. He ought to ask for a clear meaning. But asking anything was useless when the person he hoped to question was now asleep. 

With his own intense sleepiness surprisingly appearing out of the blue, even whilst his mind is still racing, he captured one last glance over Zag’s features to store in a specific corner of his memory, and then shuttered his eyelids. Easily, he slipped into a peaceful slumber, now warmed up and unquestionably in love.

He wonders if there will be twice the amount of drool on his duvet now, when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @aristosakielon if you wanted to complain.


End file.
